Bye, Bye Blackbird
by BlackOblivion
Summary: Ichigo never did anything wrong. However, he knew both his Dad and Mom always fought every night, until both of them had enough of it. His Mom him and Ichigo had to live with his abusive father. That was years ago. Now he lived by himself, but it didn't rid him of his memories and sorrows.


Hello~ I am sorry I haven't exactly been active, but I finally got inspired to write something. I really hope you guys like it c:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it c:

**This contains abuse and suicide, just to let you guys know.**

The idea came from "The Crooked Man", but of course some of the ideas I added myself c: I hope you enjoy~

-888-

It all started when Ichigo was little. Both Isshin and Masaki fought usually all night, but it never got too far. Or at least…not until now.

Ichigo was only about nine years old. He stood a few feet away from the door leading to the room where both his parents were. He didn't dare get any closer, in fear of getting caught. The only source of lighting came from the crack from under the door. The orange-haired kid could hear the angered shouts that were echoing across the whole house. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and couldn't really make out the words flying by even if they were loud.

Arguing made it into a daily thing. It happened every night when Isshin and Masaki thought Ichigo was sound asleep back in his own room. He was just about to head back to his room and try to mute the shouts, eventually hoping to fall back to sleep, but then a loud smacking sound and a shrill pained cry was heard. The orangette's hazel eyes, which were now filled with fear, widened. His body wouldn't move anymore, he was frozen stiff. When more cries rang out, he bolted away to his room and slammed the door quickly and trembled. It was suddenly cold as Ichigo moved to his bed. Ichigo grabbed a pillow in an attempt to stop the ear-splitting sounds resounding through the house. It kept going on and on all night.

-888-

The next morning came quickly. Ichigo had woken up and his eyes could barely open. He heard crashing noises. His heard turned quickly to the door leading out. Surprise and fear ran through his vein as a chill crawled up his spine.

Isshin's voice was clearly heard through the closed door.

"How DARE she!?"

Something else was thrown and Ichigo flinched and wondered what happened. Memories of last night came flooding back at him. He forced himself up and walked as silent as a ghost to the door. His shaking hand clutched the doorknob and opened it a tiny bit. The crack was big enough for him to see his Dad having a fit.

The young Ichigo backed away slowly, but the movement had him seen. Isshin's angry eyes reverted to him and he slinked back in pure fear as it enveloped him.

"You knew about this didn't you?" His voice lowered, yet it was still had an angry tone. His footsteps were like thunder as they approached the nine-year-old.

Everything was a blur from there. Ichigo knew he was on the floor. Hits were sent at his body. Pain like no other was gripping him and just wouldn't stop. After the storm, his father had left him bleeding and bruised on the floor. Usual fiery orange locks were damp and dirtied. He staggered upward, coughing up serious amounts of blood. A puddle of red surrounded him.

"Is it my blood?" He knew the answer and just looked around. His vision was failing him as his head pounded painfully with his whole body aching. Ichigo wasn't able to see anything clearly. Blood trailed down his eye to his mouth. A coppery tang hit his senses as he tasted the blood entering his mouth. Groans of agony coming from the beaten down orange-headed kid soon turned into series of coughs. Soon after, he passed out from blood-loss and the fact that his body wasn't in any good state. Purple bruises were already starting to form all over his sun-kissed skin.

Later that night after he had woken up from his passed out state, Ichigo found out his mother had left the house to get away from his father. He found a note explaining why hidden in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. Since then the only thing that Ichigo thought was:

'Why didn't you take me with you, Mom?'

-888-

"Well here we are! You're new place! You can finally get your mind off things here!" Rukia's voice was cheerful as she spoke.

"Yup. Not much furniture, but you're a weird person, Ichigo," Renji looked around at the wide space around him. There wasn't much furniture where Ichigo was now currently living.

All there is was a bed sitting in the corner, a small TV that was only collecting dust, a small sink, oven and counter to the opposite corner of the bed and a table in the middle of the room.

"Whatever, Pineapple," Ichigo rolled his eyes and let a little chuckle out as Renji's face turned red from the teasing insult.

"Pipe it down you two. There are neighbors here that don't want to hear your bickering," Rukia laughed and smiled. Her big purple eyes looked at both of them almost sternly, even though she was really, _really_ short. Renji sighed dramatically. His red hair was put into a style in which his hair stuck out on the back, like a Pineapple if you could say.

"Well thanks anyway. I'll see you guys later. I am heading off to the hospital," Ichigo took his keys from the table and opened the door for Rukia and Renji to leave and soon followed.

Once he reached the hospital, he walked to the end of the hallway to meet his mother, Masaki. His bright orange hair was a mess because he left just after he moved in to his apartment. He slid open one of the doors and walked inside and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"Here again? Aren't you sweet? Aren't you're friends hanging out with you?" Masaki looked up at her son.

"They were…They helped me move in. I just wanted to see you…that's all," Ichigo whispered. His mother lost the ability to move years ago and from time to time she even forgot who Ichigo was.

She smiled at how caring Ichigo had become. He was now nineteen now and stood at 5'11.

"Thanks. I am doing good though. How are you doing in becoming a doctor?"

"I…I didn't make it. I am not good enough," Ichigo looked away, waiting for some sort of scolding. He was so used to it after living with _him._

"That's fine, honey. Not everyone is suited for it," Masaki looked at the clock on the wall.

"You should head back now. I expect you coming here to tomorrow?"

Ichigo nodded silently and walked towards the sliding doors. He looked back to see his mother smiling at him. He waved and left the room, but not before recalling a sudden flashback.

_Flashback_

_A hard punch was landed at the teen's face. Blood spilled out from Ichigo's mouth as he kept getting impacted. _

"_You're a failure. That's all you are," Isshin's words stung like hell. He fell down to the floor when his father threw him against the wall. Red liquid was staining the floor to crimson. The curtains were closed to no one could see what was going on. Strong kicks and punches hit him like a force like no other. Ichigo was trying his best to bear the pain, but it just wasn't working. He was going to pass out soon…he knew it._

_Flashback End_

He clenched his teeth and grinded them together and shook his head frantically to get the images out of his mind. He wanted nothing more, but to forget his past life. Nothing was going to stop him from having a change of pace. He rushed out of the hospital and back to his newly found apartment.

Once home, he got books out from a shelf that was laid back against the wall. All night he studied medical stuff from books and from papers. They were scattered all over the table by nightfall. A yawn escaped peachy lips as Ichigo stretched as his eyelids grew heavy.

"I should head off to bed…It's getting late," Ichigo yawned once more and stood up and left the table already forgetting about the papers and books on the table. It was already dismissed into the back of his mind.

He laid himself on the bed and pulled up the covers.

"I wonder what tomorrow brings…" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he drifted off into sleep.

-888-

Ichigo was already at the hospital early in the morning. Nurses and doctors were all rushing in and out of certain rooms. Especially the one where Ichigo's Mom was.

"What's…going on?" He rushed over to his Mom's room and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Two nurses were holding Masaki down. She was having trouble remembering anything.

"Who are you? What are you doing? Let me go!" She struggled against the nurses hold and was straining herself too much.

"Let go of her!" Ichigo jumped in and tried prying the nurses from his Mom. Another just came in and held Ichigo in place from behind him. Arms were locked steel tight, making the orange-haired teen growl in pure frustration.

Masaki kept struggling and screaming, reaching her limit. Ichigo noticed this and clenched his fist so much his knuckles turned white.

"Stop it! She is reaching her limit!" He screamed out, but no one would listen.

Soon after this though, Masaki stopped her struggling and screaming. The nurses let go and examined her.

"Ichigo…Are you here?" A whispered voice was barely heard, but was still audible to Ichigo's ears.

"Yes…"

"Ah…that's good. Let me tell you something ok? Listen please…" Masaki's voice sounded so desperate and Ichigo just didn't say anything and stayed silent.

"You're father…You should know he wasn't always like the way he is…So please forgive him for that,"

Anger coursed through his veins at the mention.

"Why should I?! He…He hurt me so much and…and..." Tears welled up in his eyes, blurring up his vision.

"Ichigo…I know it's hard, but please…just do it for me ok?" She didn't wait for an answer and just went on from there.

"I am really proud of you. You got so far and you lived up with it a lot. I am so sorry that I left the house when you were little…I should've taken you with me. It was my fault that you-"

"No! It isn't…I should have done something…anything…" Ichigo interrupted again, but Masaki just shook her head, weakly.

"What could you have done? Someday…I know everything will be back to normal…I know you'll become a great person someday too. Don't ever think for a moment, that I stopped loving you…" Masaki smiled and she sighed and closed her eyes. No movement came from her after that.

One nurse examined her once more and shook her head.

"She's dead,"

The words had Ichigo choking. What…What did they just say?

No….no,no,no,no,NO!

"This…this can't be happening…" Tears finally fell. He fell on his knees as the person behind him let go. He ran out of the room and instantly found himself on his apartment. After thirty minutes, he picked up and opened a drawer revealing a pitch black items. He picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket and walked outside. His feet brought him to the roof of the hospital.

What he didn't know, however, was that two of his friends was heard of the death already. Ichigo stood on the roof, letting the wind plummet his face. His hand took out the item that was hidden in his pocket.

It was a gun. A gun with bullets. He brought the gun to his head with his finger on the trigger. Just then his friends came rushing in at the exact moment.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?!" Rukia spoke first as her big purple eyes showed fear and shock.

"Don't do it! You'll be-"

"You don't understand my pain! Leave me alone!" Ichigo shouted and his finger added a little more pressure.

Renji and Rukia wouldn't take it and went up to Ichigo and tried taking the gun out of his hand. Ichigo went crazy and mad and tried taking it back. Accidentally, he pulled the trigger when he was fighting against his two friends. He shot them both accidentally as the gunfire resounded through the town.

Both Rukia's and Renji's body hit the floor as Ichigo was shaking tremendously.

"What…What have I done…" Ichigo screamed and put the gun at his head, his finger on the trigger…and he, fired killing himself.

_-_888-

I hope you guys enjoyed this~ Please Review or Favorite and let me know what you guys think C:


End file.
